Impresiones
by angel-Utau
Summary: La primera impresión, unos pocos segundos en los que tu mente crea una opinión sobre las personas de tu entorno, inconscientemente te apartas, sonríes, lanzas miradas de desconfianza o miradas de encanto. Luego puedes conocer a la persona.
**Dissclaimer:** Strike the blood no me pertenece, la historia es propiedad de Gakuto Mikumo, solo es mía la idea de este fanfic.

* * *

 _Akatsuki Koujo._

La primera impresión fue la impresión que un chico (antiguo deportista, y con la genética de su parte) daba a una adolescente de catorce años que vivía casi en clausura.

Alto, ojos grises, no, azules, no, grises... Bueno, azul y grises; pelo plateado, piel clara, alegre aunque cansado, tal vez despreocupado, mirada amable, guapo...Si, sin duda guapo.

 _Alto. Puede ser peligroso, las apariencias engañan, céntrate en el objetivo._

El corazón de Yuukina latió más rápido de lo habitual al contemplar la foto del cuarto progenitor, solo fueron unos segundos, hasta que la voz de su superiora la obligó a volver la mirada al frente; todo pasó tan rápido que ni ella misma fue consciente de sus pensamientos, no era importante, un vistazo para poder localizar al sujeto, entonces empezaría su misión, observarle, vigilarle y matarlo si fuese necesario.

Lo primero era encontrarlo, su ubicación estaba en la isla Itogami, la segunda fase era seguirlo (en proceso).

Pero toda idea o plan profesional se fue a la mierda en cuanto chocó con él en las puertas del casino. Su figura imponía más de lo que se había imaginado, retrocedió guardando distancia, curbriendose el cuerpo con la funda de la lanza.

-Cuarto progenitor

Le vio removerse incómodo, buscando escapatorias. _Cobarde._ Ese pensamiento tensó su cuerpo aún más si fuese posible, incluso frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y concentración, preparada para cualquier movimiento. O eso pensaba.

-¡Oh! Mi dispiace! Auguri!- todo se volvió confuso. _¿Qué? -_ Soy un italiano que pasaba por aquí, apenas se japonés. Ciao! Arrivederci! Grazie! Grazie!

 _Espera ¡¿Qué?!_

A partir de ese momento la idea de que Akatsuki Kojou era rematadamente estúpido no se fue de su cabeza; estúpido, pervertido, aprovechado, y bueno algo amable, pero definitivamente un ser un tanto despreciable; le había mirado las bragas, no una, si no dos veces, DOS, y para colmo se había excitado oliendo su cartera y al verla con la ropa mojada.

Akatsuki Kojou era un pervertido, sinvergüenza, y estúpido. Esa fue la segunda impresión, pero algo de la primera seguía por ahí, dando tumbos, porque por mucho que lo tratase de negar, seguía siendo un adolescente con las hormonas un poco revueltas. _Bueno, en parte eso no fue culpa suya, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado ¿verdad? Y, en cierto modo me ha hecho un cumplido con lo del olor ¿no? ¡¿Qué narices te pasa por la cabeza Himeragi Yuukina ?! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Un imbécil! Y un cuarto progenitor bastante inútil. No intentes excusarlo, no tiene remedio._ Pero sabía mantener el control, no por nada era la observadora del cuarto progenitor, chamana espadachina de la organización Rey León.

 _Estúpido, pervertido, aprovechado..._

Pero llegó esa noche, ¿en que momento le pareció buena idea aceptar su ayuda? ¡Él no debería actuar! ¡Tendría que matarlo después!

 ** _No puedes matarlo porque ya está muerto._**

La sangre cubría su cuerpo mientras sostenía la cabeza y parte del torso de su Sempai. Estaba muerto, de nuevo la había salvado, esta vez pagando un alto precio; todas las buenas acciones que había visto, todos lo buenos pensamientos sobre él que se había negado admitir, o dejar relucir, salieron. Gritos desesperados, reproches y amargas lágrimas que se teñían de rojo.

Había sido tan amable con ella, la había estado buscando para devolverle la cartera, la había acompañado a comer, a comprar, la había ayudado a desembalar sus pocas pertenencias, había conseguido un nekomatan para ella; tampoco era un pervertido, tenía dieciséis años, era normal que las hormonas y la suerte le jugasen una mala pasada, quizá le juzgó demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué importa? Ya está...- el miembro muerto que sostenía entre sus brazos de deshizo en una sustancia semilíquida que se arrastró hasta el cuepro- ¿Qué?

Su sempai volvía a estar entero, sin cicatrices, sin sangre, con el pecho moviéndose, respirando.

-Está vivo...Está...¡Yo lo mato!- se abrazó a él con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en el pecho, escuchando su corazón bombear, mientras terminaba de desahogarse.

No admitiría, ni en su sueños (bueno quizás en sueños sí), la felicidad que embargó su cuerpo cuando los ojos de Kojou volvieron a mirarla, ni cómo se le áceleró el corazón cuando se cayó encima suya, ni como se divirtió cuando vio cómo trataba de excusarse, no admitiría el agradable y tenso calor que la recorrió cuando se acercó a ella, cuando le acarició el pelo, o cuando empezó a susurrarle al oído, tampoco admitiría el placer que sintió cuando bebió su sangre, ni los celos que tuvo cuando mordió a Astarte, y menos aún reconocería que era una buena acción porque le estaba salvando la vida a la chica.

Ni en un millón de años Yuukina admitiría que se estaba enamorando de él, que con cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más, que a pesar de toda su "mala y comprometedora suerte" le quería, que quería estar cerca suyo, que no se planetaba marcarse de su lado.

 _Alto, fibroso, pelo plateado, ojos grises y azules, despreocupado con los estudios, ya un poco menos, amable, altruista, con mala suerte, pervertido, un poco inútil controlando el poder de sus familiares, alegre..._

 _Ese es mi Sempai... Espera, ¿mi? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Yuukina?! ¡No es de tu propiedad! ¡puede estar interesado en otras! ¡Solo eres su obsevadora!_

No, nunca lo admitiría, ni si quiera a ella misma.

* * *

Hola people, por fin empieza a haber fics en español (Kate, solo son tres con este... -¡¿Pero hay, o no hay?! ò.ó), cosa que me emociona mucho.

Decidí escribir algo mmm ¿bonito? (no se cómo calificar esto? xD) sobre la pareja que no estuviese relaccionado con el limme o con el lemmon...Aunque algún día escribiré algún fic de esos, posiblemente limme...Ya se verá... No se...

Todo esto surgió tras ver la OVA de Strike the blood " _Strike the Blood Valkyrie no Oukoku-hen" ,_ para el que no la haya visto que se pase, está entretenida ^^

Espero que os haya gustado este one-shoot, muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.

Disfrutando con: _Gone- Veorra._


End file.
